the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Fitzgerald
Penny Fitzgerald is a 13-year old antlered peanut who recently joined the local school. Some while later, she becomes another one of Kristijan's love interest like Kate and Sally. Reščić had also set his sights on Penny the moment she came, which made the arch rivalry between those two even more intense. She first felt awkward around her first encounter with Reščić, like Sally, that is until Kristijan came to the scene. She has made great friends with Kate, Sally, Panda, Liam, Shirley, Skippy, Magic, Ezzy and the others. She's half a foot shorter than Kristijan, speculating she's 6 feet tall. Personality Penny is very nice and friendly. She has a strong sense of integrity. Like Sally, Penny started to feel awkward around her first encounter with Reščić as well, that is until Kristijan came on the scene. She has a yellow book she often reads and uses as a weapon, throwing it at Reščić and other bullies. Like her friends, she is very athletic, being a cheerleader firmly shows that. She previously has been the girlfriend of Gumball Watterson before arriving at the local school, now she's the girlfriend of Kristijan. Even though this is evident, she still has feelings for Gumball. Penny is a very skilled fighter and is also capable of diplomatic skills like Kate and Sally and impressive fighting skills like Kristijan and Panda. She can also charge Reščić with her antlers which is an impressive fighting tactic. The first one to witness her was Kristijan when he was talking to Kate and Panda in the cafeteria, when all of the sudden he saw Penny and his eyes turned into hearts. Kate had a little ticked off look, while Panda asked Kristijan if he was ok. He soon snapped out of it. Reščić was the second one to notice her and he thought she was beautiful. He saw her talking to someone, but another student blocked that 'someone'. Once the student left, he saw that Kristijan was the one that was talking with her. This had made Reščić boiling mad. Panda also witnessed Penny (third) and got a small crush on her, too, but he quickly got over it. Penny isn't only nice and cute, she can also bring one heck of a battle. Likes *Her friends *Kristijan *Gumball *''Voyager'' *Cheerleading Dislikes *Reščić *Bullies *Eva *Chaos *Other antagonists Romance Before Penny transferred to the local school, she was in love with Gumball, but they weren't capable of expressing their love to each other normally. Both were devestated by Penny's transfer, and today, she still has feelings for Gumball. When Penny was transferred to this school, Kristijan gained a crush on her. Over time that crush had grown so much, she became his love interest. The first time they met is when she and Kristijan were talking when Reščić had witnessed her. Reščić has set his sights on her the moment she came, the aforementioned one. Penny also started to love Kristijan later on, and she finally accepted him, even though she misses Gumball. They shared two kisses on the lips, and now it's not sure who Kristijan loves more; Kate or Penny. Category:Article list Category:Antlered peanut Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:AWG (Amazing World of Gumball)